Claimed
by Triana C
Summary: One-Shot- Bethyl – El esperado reencuentro entre Daryl y Beth. - "Lo reclamo" esa era la única regla que importaba en el grupo de Joe y Daryl pensaba que podía vivir con ella o sobrevivir al menos. Pero si lo que se reclama como propio es una persona ¿La regla se aplica?


**Los personajes de The Walking Dead le pertenecen a la AMC, así como también a su creador Robert Kirkman y yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

**Claimed**

* * *

_He encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que solía ser (…)_

_Y la razón eres tú…_

**–The Reason – Hoobastank –**

* * *

Había una sola regla clara en el grupo de Joe: reclamar algo como tuyo. Era simple. Una sola palabra que podía proveerte de todo lo que necesitabas o querías. Y Daryl pensaba que podía vivir con esa regla o al menos sobrevivir con ella.

Después del escándalo del conejo, había decidido que seguir las reglas era lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

No mentir.

No robar.

Tampoco es como si necesitase hacerlo y no podía imaginar una situación en la que lo necesitase tampoco, por lo que, si quería conservar su vida (aún sentía algo de lástima como el idiota de Len), era mejor seguir las reglas de Joe, mientras estuviese con ellos y decidía qué hacer o cómo seguir adelante. Tenía dos opciones y ninguna de las dos le parecía la mejor: seguir con ese grupo o seguir su camino solo, por lo que seguir las reglas y adaptarse era su mejor opción en ese momento.

Aunque, claro, si era sincero con él mismo, y normalmente no pensaba esas cosas, no quería ser parte de un grupo como el Joe, no después de haber vivido con personas como las de la prisión. Ser parte del grupo de Joe era como andar detrás de Merle nuevamente, haciendo lo que él decía que había que hacer durante el día, sin preguntar, sin rebatir nada. Y él ya no era así, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado antes de que el gobernador llegase hasta sus puertas y destruyera todo.

Pero, ¿qué opciones reales tenía?

Joe tenía razón, ahí afuera, en ese mundo podrido, era mejor tener un grupo, alguien con quien contar. El problema era que Daryl había vivido con un verdadero grupo de personas que se protegerían hasta el final, no un grupo de desalmados que eran capaces de matarse solamente por no cumplir una regla.

Había sido miembro del consejo. Tenía amigos y sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, y diablos, jamás había sentido eso en su vida, como si fuese necesario en algún sitio. Podía discutir sobre la seguridad y las cosas que necesitaban con Rick o Hershel. Salir a buscar suministros con Glenn o Michonne. Recibir un plato de comida caliente de manos de Carol. Mirar dormir de vez en cuando a la pequeña pateadora de traseros e incluso darle el biberón, u oír cómo Beth le cantaba para arrullarla…

Beth…

El pensamiento de su voz trajo un dolor extraño a su pecho. Había soportado muchas pérdidas, pero la de Beth había dejado una herida que cuando cerrara (si es que cerraba algún día) dejaría una cicatriz fea y vistosa, como las de su espalda. Y se sentía tan estúpido cuando se hallaba extrañando sus canciones de adolescente enamoradiza.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en el suelo, con la bolsa con sus pertenencias como almohada. No valía la pena pensar en Beth ya. No valía la pena torturarse con el pensamiento de lo que podría haberle sucedido, porque lo más probable es que estuviese muerta. Aunque eso no quitaba el dolor, ni a rabia y mucho menos la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada por ella.

_Sé que me miras y sólo ves a otra niña muerta… _

Golpeó el suelo ante el recuerdo de sus palabras.

Era verdad. Beth no sobreviviría mucho allí afuera, en ese mundo lleno de cadáveres andantes, al menos no sin él.

Y ahora ella estaba muerta, y él solo, a pesar de la compañía.

Miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban durmiendo, echados en la hierba como si no hubiese peligro alrededor. Sí, tenían cercado el lugar. Alambre de púas y latas que los alertarían de cualquier movimiento, pero Daryl estaba tan acostumbrado a las guardias que aún sentía que alguien debía hacerlas. Pero aquí él no era el jefe, no era el líder, no era nada. Y si acaso era algo, era el nuevo, el último escalón, el más descartable, incluso si Joe parecieran tenerle simpatía. Sabía que no debía confiarse.

Había tratado con mucha gente así en su vida. ¡Maldita sea, su propio hermano era de ese tipo de persona! Claro, que mucho más escandaloso que este grupo. Y lo más seguro es que los hubiese irritado hasta que lo dejasen en una azotea abandonado a su suerte, o pateado hasta la muerte.

Se volvió a acomodar, y esta vez se obligó a dejar de pensar y cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

Un cabello rubio y unos grandes y expresivos ojos lo persiguieron en sueños. Los caminantes apareciendo en su puerta y él siendo lo suficientemente idiota como para no mirar primero antes de abrir. La voz de Beth gritando que no lo dejaría. Beth en ese coche que desaparecía frente a sus ojos…

Se despertó de golpe. La luz del día apenas empezaba a tocar la copa de los árboles.

Jadeando se sentó.

_Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon._

Esas habían sido sus palabras y cada vez que las pensaba las encontraba más y más certeras.

Por eso le atormentaba tanto pensar en esa noche, cuando la había perdido.

¡Una trampa! ¡Una maldita trampa! Todo era una trampa y él, perdido en los sentimientos que Beth empezaba a despertar en su interior, no había sido capaz de verlo. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real, debería haberse dado cuenta. Una casa limpia, comida apetecible, un jodido perro dando lástima.

El perfecto cebo para dos sobrevivientes del peor escenario de un apocalipsis.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se levantó y tomó la ballesta, listo para a ir a cazar su desayuno, y si tenía suerte, su almuerzo y cena.

Rastreó un ciervo por varias horas, hasta que el sol estaba casi en lo alto del cielo, pero este se le escapó en el último minuto.

Cuando volvió al campamento, con dos ardillas colgando de su mano derecha, solo Joe estaba sentado calentado unas patas de conejo, que habían quedado de la noche anterior y bebiendo de su petaca.

Se sentó algo alejado, pero como siempre, Joe comenzó a hablarle. No importaba, no prestó atención de todas formas, concentrado en quitarle la piel a las ardillas. Ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Joe y su grupo, no necesita más información adicional. Iban a Terminus a vengarse de la muerte de uno de los de su grupo. Realmente a Daryl no le importaba esa cruzada, pues sabía que sólo estaban jugando a ser los justicieros para suplir su sed de sangre.

Además, no necesitaba poner atención a más palabrería del estilo: _Te diré algo, no hay nada más triste que un gato callejero tratando de ser un gato casero. _

¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso? Él no era un maldito gato, ni callejero ni casero. Era sólo un sobreviviente más. Alguien que lo había perdido todo y que no tenía nada más que hacer que caminar con ese grupo de hombres, porque era la única jugada que le quedaba. Ya no tenía razones para cambiar o hacer algo más.

Estaba empezando a cocinar las ardillas, cuando se oyeron pasos. Joe dejó de hablar, alerta, pero pronto se relajó al oír risas y palabrotas. Algunos de los que habían salido del perímetro estaban de vuelta.

Un pequeño silencio y un grito ahogado más tarde, dio paso a la conocida expresión para adjudicarse algo.

–¡La reclamo! – gritó la voz de uno de ellos. Daryl ni siquiera le prestó atención. La palabra se repetía muchas veces al día y no valía la pena mirar. Si era algo que él hubiese necesitado, ya era muy tarde para reclamarlo como suyo.

Pero entonces un grito, esta vez más alto, y demasiado conocido llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, pensando en que su cerebro estaba jugando con él, pero cuando localizó la menuda figura de una chica, pensó que había perdido la razón por completo.

¡Maldita sea, él no era Rick para estar alucinando con una chica muerta!

– Maldita sea… – masculló incrédulo. Se puso de pie lentamente, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso, con temor a que ella desapareciera.

Uno de los hombres de Joe sostenía a Beth por la cintura. El mismo que había visto divertirse matando caminantes con un fierro en las vías del tren, como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. La chica estaba de frente a él. Sus ojos asustados eran lo único que traicionaban sus movimientos infructuosos por intentar soltarse.

–¡Suéltame! – gritó pateando el aire. Sus manos intentaban que el hombre le soltara, clavándole las rotas uñas en la piel. El hombre le tapó la boca con su sucia mano. Los gritos de la chica quedaron ahogados de inmediato.

– ¡Vaya, mira, lo que has encontrado! – Alabó Joe.– Bastardo con suerte.

Daryl seguía mirando a Beth como si se tratara de un fantasma. Mirando sin poder creer lo que veía, quieto como una roca.

– ¡Yo la vi primero! – Recamó uno de los hombres. El de la calva y una gran barriga, cuyo nombre creía que era Dan.

– ¡Pero yo la reclamé primero! – El más joven, quien la tenía aún en brazos acercó su nariz a su cuello y la olió.

– Ya conocen las reglas. Él la reclamó, así que es de él.– Sentenció Joe.

– ¡Es un muchacha! – reclamó Daryl saliendo de su estupor y sin poder contenerse o pararse a pensar. – ¡No puedes tratarla como una cosa!

Había asumido que Beth estaba muerta, que quien fuera el que se la había llevado, ya la había matado y él no había podido hacer nada, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con el cabello rubio más sucio y despeinado que nunca, con la ropa sucia también y con manchas de sangre. ¿De ella o de sus atacantes?

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba eran las palabras de Joe.

Ese hijo de puta la había reclamado para él, como si Beth fuese un objeto y así de simple la chica era de propiedad del bastardo ese, porque la reglas lo decían. ¿Así de sencillo era?

Sentía que la rabia comenzaba a llenarle.

Por su parte, Beth, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Daryl, dejó de luchar y sus ojos se dirigieron a él. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Había pensado que nunca más lo vería, que lo último que recordaría de él sería sus gritos porque huyera, y su figura haciendo más y más lejana mientras miraba aterrada dentro del auto de sus captores.

–Las reglas son las reglas, y no puedo negarle la diversión a nadie – se justificó el líder.

– ¡Vaya mierda de reglas! Es una chica…

– ¿Celoso? – preguntó el que tenía a Beth, sonriendo con maldad.– Porque esta hermosura y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

– ¡No te atrevas! – se adelantó un paso, sacando el cuchillo amenazante, pero Joe se le puso por delante.

– ¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo?! – Se rió un poco.– Creí que habías entendido las reglas.

– Pero es una niña, no puede reclamarla como suya por que sí.

– Sí que puede.

Daryl dio un paso atrás, sopesando sus oportunidades. Podía oír como el resto del grupo iba llegando poco a poco y de forma ruidosa al lugar. Lo superarían en número y estaría perdido. No podría salvar a Beth, otra vez y acabaría muerto.

Bajó el cuchillo, ante la atenta mirada de Beth. Pudo leer en su rostro la decepción y la traición. Y ella volvió a luchar, esta vez mordiendo la mano que la mantenía en silencio. El hombre la soltó aullado de dolor y le dio una fuerte bofetada que la botó al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

Daryl aferró el cuchillo otra vez, furioso, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario o reclamo. Esa vez, Beth ni siquiera le miró.

–Veamos si está armada… – dijo Joe acercándose y revisándola, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que dio con el cuchillo que Beth solía usar, oculto en su pierna. El hombre sonrió, mostrando el arma perfectamente afilada.– ¡Oh, vaya! La perra sí que sabe estar armada…

–¡Lo reclamo! – se adelantó Daryl, con la mano extendida. Joe le pasó el cuchillo con un suspiro divertido.

– Ahora dinos tu nombre…

– No les importa…

– Es cierto, no nos importa.– El hombre que la había reclamado la obligó a pararse tomándola del pelo y Beth no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

El resto del día caminaron por las vías del tren, siguiendo su camino hasta Terminus. Beth sollozaba de vez en cuando, luchando contra las amarras en las manos que le habían puesto. Daryl por su parte se las arregló para no mirarla siquiera. En su mente, trataba de ponerse en todos los escenarios posibles, mientras formulaba un plan de escape.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, Joe dio la orden de armar un perímetro. Daryl ayudó, intentando dejar lo más libre posible uno de los lados, con tal de poder huir en la oscuridad de la noche, sin que nadie despertara.

Cuando la noche cayó y los últimos restos de la fogata se extinguieron, Daryl se deslizó entre los hombres dormidos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era una suerte que tuviese experiencia como cazador o la tarea habría sido imposible.

Se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de la rubia, que estaba recostada de lado sobre el suelo y amarrada contra un árbol, como si se tratara de una mascota. La soltó, cortando las amarras y luego le tocó el hombro. La chica se sobresaltó, realmente asustada, y se preparó para gritar, aunque sabía que de nada serviría. Nadie la ayudaría, quizás Daryl, pero el hombre había fingido no conocerla y eso, estúpido como sonada, le dolía más que el golpe que uno de esos hombres le había dado.

–Mantente callada – susurró en su oído la voz ronca de Daryl.– Nos vamos…

Se dio la vuelta en la hierba con cuidado, notando que las sogas ya no se ceñían a su cuerpo o muñecas y miró al hombre. Apenas lo veía con la escasa luz de la luna, pero su semblante era decidido.

Ok, ahora se sentía mal por haber dudado de él. Daryl no era una mala persona. Había convivido con él y aunque tenía serios fantasmas con lo que lidiar, era una persona confiable. Y Beth se sentía casi ridículamente atraída por sus silencios y gestos tímidos, típicos de alguien incomodo a la hora de socializar.

Se paró lentamente, intentando pisar lentamente. Daryl le pasó su ballesta, y ella se la colgó al hombro, mientras él acomodaba el cuchillo que había reclamado como suyo en la mañana, en la cintura de la chica, con una improvisada funda hecha con los jirones de su camisa.

Le hizo un gesto para que se adelantara y guardara silencio, mientras él tomaba el arco que había pertenecido a Len y que alguno de los hombres, no recordaba cual, había reclamado como suyo. No era muy bueno con el arco, pero la velocidad de las flechas era mayor a la de su vieja ballesta y un arma más no les vendría mal.

Pasaron el cerco con cuidado de no emitir el más mínimo ruido y una vez lo lograron, comenzaron a alejarse caminando cada vez más rápido.

Llevaban un buen ritmo y varios minutos caminando rápidamente, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse. Daryl sacó el cuchillo rápidamente, pero no atacó. Si tenía un arma, y probablemente así era, Beth y él eran un blanco fácil.

–¿A dónde vas, Daryl? – Preguntó Joe saliendo detrás de un árbol. – ¿Crees que vas a sobrevivir cuidando de esa niña?

– Ese es mi problema – contestó sin darse la vuelta y aferrando aún más fuertemente el cuchillo y arco en la otra mano. Su ballesta hubiese sido el arma perfecta, si estuviese en mejores condiciones y estuviese colgando de su hombro, no del de Beth.

– Bueno, de todas formas, no sobrevivirás si no vuelves. Conoces las reglas… – advirtió. – Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien roba las pertenencias de otro.

– Es una persona, no una cosa.

– Chica, vuelve al campamento, esto se va a poner feo. – Le recomendó en tono paternalista.

–¡Púdrete! No voy a volver ahí – Rebatió Beth.– No nos puedes retener.

– Según mis reglas, claro que puedo hacerlo. Y Daryl ya había aceptado seguir mi única regla, así que llamaré a los chicos, tú volverás con quien te reclamó y nuestro Robin Hood recibirá su castigo.

– No lo creo… – Daryl se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo golpeó con el arco en el hombro. Joe se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el equilibrio bastante bien.

Lo que siguió fue una lucha de patadas y puñetazos feroz. En la oscuridad ambos eran dos sombras lanzando golpes y esquivando los que alcanzaban a predecir a duras penas. Beth se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. El cuchillo en su mano, siendo apretado entre sus dedos con fuerza.

–¡Vete, Beth! ¡Maldita sea, vete! – gritó Daryl, mientras retenía a Joe bajo su cuerpo y lo golpeaba.

– ¡No te voy a dejar! ¡No esta vez! – dijo llena de convicción. Aferró el cuchillo en sus manos con más fuerza y se adelantó hasta donde estaba Joe inmovilizado por Daryl.

–Así que esta era la perra por la que estabas así… – se rió el hombre limpiando la sangre de su boca y nariz con la manga de su camisa.

– ¡Nos vas a dejar irnos o te mato! – lo amenazó Beth con el cuchillo, apoyándolo contra su garganta.

– No tienes agallas para hacer eso, niña – se burló el hombre.

Daryl aprovechó ese momento para tomar el arco y apuntar a Joe. No lo pensó siquiera, simplemente lo mantuvo lo más firme que pudo en la mira y disparó. La fecha pasó rozando el pelo rubia de Beth y se clavó en el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

Beth bajó el cuchillo lentamente. Joe estaba muerto y ya no era una amenaza…

–Vamos, hay que correr… – la instó Daryl tomando su mano.

El resto de la noche corrieron tratando de alejarse lo más posible del grupo, aunque conscientes de que existía una gran posibilidad de que los rastrearan, por lo que intentaron cubrir su rastro, caminando por el medio de las vías del tren en cuanto salieron del bosque, aprovechando los cambios de vía como preciados momentos para descansar sus fatigadas piernas.

Tuvieron suerte y sólo se encontraron con un par de caminantes solitarios, con lo que acabaron rápidamente y continuaron su huida.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Beth tropezó con un fierro torcido. Demasiado cansada y hambrienta como para mantener el equilibrio se dejó caer de rodillas. Daryl se detuvo al no tenerla a su lado y se agachó frente a ella.

–Debemos seguir.

– Lo sé, pero no logro dar un paso más. – susurró examinando su rostro con la luz del amanecer. Tenía un ojo en tinta y el labio hinchado y con una costra formándose donde Joe se lo había partido.– Estás herido y no tenemos un botiquín.

El cazador no contestó, simplemente estiró sus dedos hasta el rostro de la chica y tocó suavemente el moretón en su mentón. Beth hizo un gesto de dolor y él retiró la mano con rapidez.

–Lo siento…

– Está bien…

– ¿Qué pasó, cómo es que…?

– ¿Estoy viva?

– Uhmm…– asintió él.

– Salí corriendo como me dijiste. Estaba en la carretera, todo estaba lleno de caminantes, estaba deshaciéndome de uno, cuando alguien me tomó por atrás. No pude defenderme… – tomó la mano de Daryl y la apretó entre las suyas.– Te vi correr detrás del auto…

– No pude alcanzarlos…

– Era imposible. – Lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué querían contigo?

– Esto va a parecer una locura, pero te juro que es verdad. – Él esperó.– Eran caníbales.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato.

– No sé dónde me llevaban, pero se les acabó el combustible, y mientras caminábamos aproveché que estaban discutiendo sobre una tal Mary que estaría enojada porque me llevaban solamente a mí y comencé a correr… No sé a dónde me llevaban, pero estaban tan ocupados peleándose porque no era lo suficientemente… porque… – no podía pronunciar las palabras.–¡Caníbales, Daryl! ¿No es suficiente con los caminantes?

– Estás a salvo, ahora.

Ella asintió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Daryl torpemente acarició su cabello enredado. Cuando Beth levantó la cabeza, él la estaba mirando intensamente, tal como aquella noche cuando el perro ladró en su puerta y toda esa pesadilla comenzó. Sabía lo que se había perdido esa noche. Sabía que si hubieran pasado unos segundos más antes de que se escucharan ruidos y ese ladrido, se hubieran besado, y todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en que jamás sabría lo que era besar a Daryl y lamentándolo, por lo que se inclinó un poco y tocó sus labios con los de él, tentativamente.

Se besaron lentamente, con más cuidado del que Daryl hubiese querido, debido sus labios amoratados, aunque eso no fue impedimento para aferrar la cabeza de la chica y mantenerla firme contra él.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo realmente. Sí, había fantaseado con eso inconscientemente, pero jamás pensó que la tendría nuevamente con él y que ella estaría dispuesta a besarlo de vuelta. Él era jodidamente mayor que ella y probablemente con más experiencia que ella, también. Pero todas esas concepciones sociales eran una estupidez en un mundo donde ya nada era lo que fue, además esto se sentía correcto.

Puede que él no supiera mucho lo que era estar enamorado, y ella hubiese tenido esos novios por los que no había llorando cuando murieron, pero si el amor era sobre la confianza, ninguno de los dos jamás había confiado tanto de sí mismos en otra persona.

Cuando se separaron Beth sonreía.

–Más vale tarde que nunca – comentó.

– Debemos seguir…

– Tú sí que sabes qué decirle a una chica– bromeó ella.

– Basta.

Beth se paró con su ayuda. Caminaron una hora más, tomados de la mano, antes de que encontraran una casa abandonada, en bastantes malas condiciones, pero que serviría para esconderse por el momento.

Entraron, encontrándola despejada de caminantes. Establecieron un perímetro con las cosas que Daryl había robado del grupo de Joe y colapsaron sobre la primera cama que encontraron.

Durmieron hasta que se hizo de noche y comieron lo poco que quedaba de la ardilla asada que traía Daryl. No encontraron más que unas latas de arvejas en la despensa y abrieron una, sin mucho ánimo, pero con hambre, no hay pan duro, según dice el dicho.

A la mañana siguiente, convencidos que si los habían logrado rastrear, no estarían lejos, siguieron las vías del tren con paso apresurado, aunque de vez en cuando se dieron el tiempo de darse uno que otro beso torpe o tontear sobre las vías del tren.

–Me vas a decir por qué te uniste a esos idiotas. – Preguntó ella en determinado momento.– Con esa tonta regla de lo reclamo y todo eso…

– No tenía muchas opciones. No te pude seguir el rastro, creí que no te vería más…

– Solo otra chica muerta más. – Recordó ella.– Pero me enseñaste bien. Estaba escondiéndome y rastreando algo de comer cuando me topé con esos hombres. Ahora podría sobrevivir sola.

– Sigue caminando, mejor.

– No puedo más – se quejó.

– Sube – dijo haciendo un gesto a su espalda.

Ella lo miró para asegurarse de que no bromeaba. Esta vez no había un tobillo lastimado que justificara esta acción. Pero él parecía serio. Se encogió de hombro y saltó. Él la acomodó y siguieron su camino.

Llevaba un buen rato subida en la espalda de Daryl cuando un cartel llamó su atención y luego las palabras (en sangre) que estaban escritas al lado.

_Terminus. Santuario para todos. Comunidad para todos. Los que llegan, sobreviven. _Y más abajo. _Glenn, ve allí. Maggie–Sasha–Bob. _

–¿Habías visto estos carteles? – preguntó en su oído con voz temblorosa. Daryl la bajó con cuidado y se adelantó para tocar la sangre. Estaba seca. Probablemente llevaba un día o más ahí ese escrito.

– Está seca. Hace mucho que pasó por aquí.

– Eso es lo de menos, Maggie está viva. Y Bob y Sasha. Quizás más de la prisión se dirigen a Terminus.

– Ese lugar es sólo otro montón de mierda…

–¿Crees que es una trampa? Creí que habíamos quedado en que aún hay gente buena por ahí.

Daryl no contestó por un momento, mirándola. Sí, había gente buena por ahí, tal vez. Pero ellos no se habían topado con mucha y esta vez estaría mucho más alerta. Sea lo que sea que estaba empezando a tener con Beth, no quería perderlo, por lo que sería más cuidadoso y desconfiado.

– Puede que la haya, pero no tenemos suerte. – Señaló su cara torpemente. – Quizás son los mismos que te secuestraron.

– Sí, pero quizás Maggie ya está allá y si no es una trampa podemos quedarnos allí y si lo es, podemos ayudar.

– Necesitamos encontrar donde pasar la noche y buscar algo de comer…

– ¿Pero iremos a Terminus luego? Seremos cuidadosos y todo eso.

Daryl asintió. Sabiendo que si Maggie junto con Bob y Sasha se dirigían allí, no tenían más opción. Quizás otro de la prisión estuviesen en Terminus y la mejor opción ahora era seguir las indicaciones del cartel.

Beth subió en su espalda otra vez y sintiéndola segura en sus brazos, emprendieron la marcha nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola, por aquí otra vez. Después de mi OS Bethyl muchas dijeron que sería buena idea que escribiese algo más de estos dos, y tuve la idea, por lo que me apuré en escribirla, porque he estado leyendo spoilers tras spoilers (todos contradictorios y frustrantes) y sé que si algo muy malo le pasa a Beth quedaré en depresión y quería poder tener un fics en donde estos dos que tanto me han hecho sufrir, se reencuentren. **

**Espero que les gustara y me dejen sus opiniones. ¡Un review es el mejor regalo que me pueden hacer!**

**Besos**

**Triana C **

**PS: Traduje "Claimed" como "lo reclamo", porque en la versión que dan en la FOX lo pusieron como "Mío" y me pareció infantil, sobre todo en el contexto de la serie.**


End file.
